


Publicity

by gryvon



Category: Junjou Mistake, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: springkink, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usami talks Isaka into coming with him to a sex club, where they meet Asahina and Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Publicity

The entrance to the club was hidden down an alley between a ramen bar and a bookstore. Isaka followed Usami, still skeptical that the younger man knew where they were going. About halfway down the alleyway stood a door, sunken below the street with a short cement stairwell leading down to it. There was no sign on the door. Usami confidently descended down the stairs and knocked on the door, rapping his hand twice on the door, pausing, then knocking once more.

There was a faint grating sound and then the door pulled open, revealing a dimly lit hallway painted in a deep purplish red. A burly, bald man blocked their way. Usami smiled easily at the man and handed him a card. Isaka watched the entire exchange curiously, wondering, not for the first time, how he'd let Usami talk him into this. After a short moment the bald man grunted slightly and stepped aside. He followed Usami in.

A thin man leaned over a counter ahead of them, smiling at them as they approached. He took their coats without a word, then wished them a pleasant visit as they ventured further into the building. The hall opened into a large room. He noticed the furniture first – a few small tables set around the edge of the room, a handful of chairs, and a number of couches, some with backs, most without. All of the furniture followed a theme, plump red leather for the seating, dark wood for the surfaces.

Then he noticed the peopled. The room was littered with men, not heavily crowded but still amply full. Some were dressed like they were in business casual dress. Others were dressed as if they were hitting the clubs, with tight shirts and tighter pants and not a whole lot of fabric between. The rest, the majority, wore considerably less and were rather distracted, tangled up intimately with another patron, sometimes several patrons.

Isaka forced himself not to blush. He'd known what he was walking into when he agreed to come.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't really mind the displays that were going on. They set the mood. A small shiver of pleasure ran through him as he thought about being one of the men watched so intently.

"See anything you like?" Usami asked softly.

Isaka blinked. He hadn't thought that far ahead, still caught up in the reality of being in the club.

"Not yet."

Usami ran his gaze over the room. He stopped at a small stand of couches near the corner of the room. It was mostly deserted, save for a blonde businessman and a young boy who looked incredibly nervous and kept fidgeting in his chair. They sat at either ends of the area, obviously not together and not paying attention to each other. The boy was getting a number of interested looks, but he seemed oblivious to them. Usami's eyes fixed on the boy. Isaka found his gaze turning with interest to the blonde man.

He smiled. "Great minds think alike."

They approached the couches together and branched off, Usami heading towards the boy in the chair and Isaka heading towards the couch.

He grinned slightly as he dropped onto the couch beside the blonde man, seating himself facing the man with his arm over the back. The blonde turned. His eyes roved over Isaka with growing interest.

Isaka relaxed against the back of the couch. "Hi."

The blonde smiled back at him. "Hi. I'm Asahina."

"Isaka," he said as he shifted to straddle Asahina's lap.

Hands settled on his waist, holding him steady as he leaned in. His lips covered Asahina's. He had a brief moment of control before the other took over, sliding his tongue into Isaka's mouth.

He no longer had any doubts about coming to the club.

*****

Usami felt like a cat that had cornered a mouse. He smirked as he circled the chair, reveling in the envious looks that the other men shot him. The boy was greatly desired among the crowd but none had yet stepped forward to meet him. Their loss was his gain.

"Hello," he said as he came to a halt in front of the boy.

Wide brown eyes turned up to meet his. The boy smiled nervously. Usami dropped to his knees to put them on a more equal eye level. He set his hands lightly on the boy's knees. The boy blushed but didn't move Usami's hands.

"I'm Usami Akihiko, and you are...?"

"Misaki. Takahashi Misaki."

Something about the name sounded familiar but he decided not to dwell on it at the moment.

He started to move his hands up and down Misaki's thighs. The boy blushed and shivered slightly. It was far too endearing.

"Is this your first time here, Misaki-chan?"

Misaki's face flushed hotly. "Don't call me 'chan'."

"Misaki-kun?"

The boy didn't say anything. He stared down at Usami's hands as they moved up to his waist. Usami fingered the hem of Misaki's t-shirt.

"Can I kiss you?"

Misaki stared at him for a long moment before finally nodding hesitantly.

He leaned in slowly. The boy wasn't a mouse, he was a rabbit, ready to bolt at the slightest sign of danger. Usami touched his lips lightly against Misaki's. The boy didn't retreat, but he didn't kiss back either. He leaned back. Misaki stared at him, his blush still bright on his cheeks. Usami smiled, trying to convey reassurance, and leaned in again, kissing Misaki with more force. The boy responded, opening up his lips as Usami pressed his tongue between them and moaning slightly as Usami invaded his mouth. He slipped his hands under Misaki's shirt, pressing his palms against smooth flesh.

Finally, he was making progress.

*****

Isaka's shirt had disappeared somewhere. He neither knew nor cared and was in the process of making Asahina's do a similar disappearing act. Asahina's hands were busy unfastening Isaka's pants. The shirt came away easily in his hands. He tossed it over the back of the couch and pulled away with a grin. He could feel Asahina's erection pressing against his pants and he planned to do something about it.

A wide grin spread across his face as he slid down onto his knees. Asahina spread his knees apart to make room for Isaka on the floor. He looked up at Asahina and licked his lips. His hands made quick work of the opening of Asahina's pants. A small shiver of excitement ran through him as he felt the hot flesh inside for the first time. Wrapping his fingers around Asahina's erection, he pulled the flesh free. Asahina was watching him intently as he leaned forward.

His tongue stretched forward to lap at the head of Asahina's erection, licking up a small drop of precum. The taste of salt on his tongue only made him want more. He lowered his head to lick a trail up from the base of Asahina's cock and swirl his tongue around the head. The low moan that Asahina made was all the encouragement he needed.

He closed his mouth around Asahina, sliding down until the head of Asahina's erection brushed the back of his throat. Fingers combed through his hair, holding his head lightly. He pressed his tongue against the edge of Asahina's erection as he pulled back up until the head was barely in his mouth. His tongue lapped against the head like it was a lollipop before he slid back down, building up a slow rhythm. His hand circled the base of Asahina's cock, stroking the small section of flesh that his mouth couldn't reach, moving up and down in time with his mouth.

The flesh in his mouth hardened in his mouth, turning from half-hard to fully erect. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more, touch more, feel more. Apparently Asahina had the same idea. One of the hands in his hair tightened and tugged lightly, urging him to pull back. Asahina helped him stand and then stripped Isaka of his pants.

More than just Asahina's eyes were on him. He looked up to see that they'd gathered the attention of several of the unoccupied patrons of the club. Then Asahina was laying back on the couch and pulling Isaka on top of him, and he forgot all about the other patrons. His face was aligned with Asahina's erection. He felt a tongue lightly touch against his own.

"I believe once act of service merits service in return, stranger."

Isaka smiled and didn't complain. He lowered his mouth back onto Asahina, moaning as Asahina mirrored his actions. Asahina's fingers dug into Isaka's hips, holding him still. It had been a while since another man had gone down on him, but Isaka found the experience better than he remembered it being. Asahina's hips rolled up into his mouth, not hard enough to choke him, but enough to encourage him into a rhythm. He couldn't stop making noises of pleasure, groaning low in the back of his throat each time Asahina's mouth sucked tightly against his flesh.

He heard the sound of glass clinking and felt Asahina shift against him. There was a small table set at the side of the couch, and a larger coffee table in the center of the area. He remembered seeing a few covered jars and pots, as well as bowls of condoms and lube packets. He didn't have long to wonder about the sound before Asahina's fingers were pressing against his entrance. His whimper was muffled by Asahina's cock. He spread his legs slightly wider in invitation.

Slick fingers pressed against him. He hadn't had anyone inside of him recently but it still felt wonderful when two of Asahina's fingers slid knuckle-deep inside of him, slightly painful but the pain was worth it. The flesh in his mouth was a welcome distraction and he turned his focus on it. His body relaxed around the fingers. Another pushed in alongside the first two. Asahina moved them slowly, mimicking the slow bob of Isaka's mouth. After a few minutes he started to spread his fingers, stretching Isaka's insides.

It was too much for him. He whimpered slightly and clenched his fingers in the couch cushions. It didn't help. He gasped as he came into Asahina's mouth. The blonde swallowed around him, making Isaka squirm against Asahina's fingers. They both pulled their mouths away. Isaka gasped for breath and rested his forehead against Asahina's knee.

Asahina turned him until they were face to face. He was smiling, his hands still possessively clutching Isaka's ass. Isaka leaned down to kiss the blonde deeply. He tasted his come on Asahina's lips and loved it.

A loud moan brought their attention to the other side of the coffee table.

*****

Usami smiled as he heard wet, slurping noises behind him. He turned to glance at the pair on the couch. Isaka looked like he was having fun. Usami turned back. Misaki's gaze was momentarily fixed on the couple. He smiled and shifted his hands towards Misaki's fly.

"Would you like that, Misaki-kun? Do you want me to do to you what Isaka-san is doing?"

The boy's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

His grin widened as he unbuttoned the boy's jeans. He pulled the zipper down and slid his hand inside. Misaki jumped.

"U-usami-san..."

He wrapped his hand around Misaki's penis and pulled it out into the air. Misaki's hands grabbed onto Usami's but there was no force behind his grip. He took that as a sign of encouragement. Leaning forward, he lightly kissed the head of Misaki's cock. The boy was barely erect but Usami planned to change that. He stroked slowly, gradually increasing the speed as Misaki thickened in his hand. Usami lowered his mouth and quickly swallowed Misaki down to the base.

"Ah! Usami-san!"

He teased Misaki, using fingers and tongue and wet suction to make the boy writhe with pleasure. Misaki moaned prettily. The sound only made Usami want to do more. He felt himself hardening in response. Just his mouth wasn't going to be enough.

Misaki sighed as Usami pulled back and melted against the chair. Inwardly, Usami reveled at the thought of winding Misaki up further. He wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist and pulled until Misaki was sliding off the chair and into his lap with a startled shout. Misaki's shirt was quickly peeled off and then Usami turned him, pushing Misaki face down over the coffee table.

"Usami-san, what...?"

Between Isaka and himself they'd attracted quite a lot of attention. Several of the men stared at Usami with envy as he pulled Misaki's pants down and opened his own, letting the fabric pool around their knees. He grabbed one of the lube packets from the bowl on the table and tore it open with his teeth. The liquid spilled out onto his hand. He coated his erection liberally with lube.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Misaki shook his head quickly. His hands curled around the edges of the table. Slowly, Usami pushed a finger into the boy. Misaki tensed around him. Usami used his free hand to distract the boy, rubbing slow circles against his lower back and then running over his sides and around to his chest. His hand curled around Misaki's erection, causing the boy to gasp and relax. Usami moved his finger and his hand in time, keeping the pace slow. Misaki was breathing heavily, panting slightly and whimpering every couple of seconds. He pushed another finger inside and grinned as he felt Misaki's body tense again. He didn't stop moving his hand as Misaki came with a loud moan.

Isaka seemed to have come already as well. He lazily broke off a kiss with the blonde and they both turned as Misaki moaned. Usami smiled at his friend as he grabbed Misaki's hips and pushed inside, causing the boy to shout loudly. His hands tightened against the table but he pushed back against Usami with another moan. They were definitely attracting a crowd. A few men were drifting towards them, forming a loose circle around them.

Usami didn't mind being a bit of a showman. He started to thrust into Misaki, drawing more delectable noises from the boy. Misaki felt amazingly tight around him but he kept control of his emotions. He wanted this to last for a while. He'd give the crowd a good show.

*****

Asahina's hands wandered across his skin as they watched Usami teasing the boy. Isaka smiled back as Usami grinned across at him. It was a little weird watching his friend like this but he found himself strangely okay with it. After all, Usami and countless others had just watched him suck off a stranger. Judging from the direction Asahina's hand was travelling, his night was far from over.

"You okay?" Asahina asked softly.

He turned away from Usami and smiled down at the blonde. "Yeah."

Asahina rolled them until Isaka was underneath him. The blonde leaned back and knelt between Isaka's legs. He pressed his feet against the cushions and lifted his hips as Asahina grabbed him around the waist. His back arched and he rolled his head back as Asahina pushed inside him. His moan echoed the boy's for volume.

As his eyes opened he finally caught sight of the crowd around them. There was a thickening circle of people surrounding their little area, and they seemed to be equally interested in Isaka and Asahina as they were Usami and the boy. Several of the men raked their eyes over Isaka's naked body with a hungry look. More than a few had their pants open, dicks in hand.

He turned away from the crowd and writhed in pleasure as Asahina moved inside of him. Belatedly, he realized that Asahina had arranged them like this on purpose. Their bodies were entirely exposed, leaving nothing obscured as Asahina fucked him. Asahina's pace was steady, not too fast, not too hard. It was driving Isaka insane, too much and not enough all at the same time. He could feel the faint stirrings of pleasure building in his stomach. If Asahina kept this up, he'd be in danger of coming again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Usami moving, pulling the boy back onto the chair with him but his attention was focused entirely on Asahina. The blonde was watching him, his eyes locking Isaka's in their gaze. Asahina's hands shifted, sliding down to his knees and then lifting them. Isaka cried out as his legs were lifted over Asahina's shoulders, changing the angle that Asahina was thrusting into him. Each downward thrust rubbed against Isaka's prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. He trembled and grabbed onto the arm of the couch.

"Asahina," he gasped.

The blonde smiled and held Isaka's hips tightly.

He couldn't hold Asahina's gaze anymore. It was too much. His head rolled frantically against the couch and he moaned wantonly, his breaths coming out as harsh pants. He could feel his erection stirring. Asahina's hips sped up, gradually striking into him harder and faster. He was going to come again. It was building inside of him, as inevitable and overwhelming as an avalanche. The room fell away until everything, all he knew was Asahina's intent eyes and the relentless thrusting inside of him.

Asahina came first. The blonde gasped softly and then there was warm liquid spilling from inside of Isaka. He whimpered, but didn't have long to wait as Asahina's hand closed around his erection, stroking him quickly towards completion. His voice was obscenely loud as he came. His back arched off of the couch and he froze that way as release rocked through him, suspended midair for what seemed like eternity.

Gentle hands lowered his legs back to the cushions. He felt loose and boneless, too gone with pleasure to really care what happened to him after this. Asahina pulled him up until he was leaning against Asahina's chest, his head against the blonde's neck, with Asahina still inside of him. The blonde's lips pressed against his neck, moving down until he captured Isaka in a leisurely kiss.

He didn't ever want to move.

*****

Usami watched with interest as the blonde man pushed into Isaka and started to thrust into him. Misaki was oblivious, his head down, body trembling. Usami's hips moved on automatic as he watched Isaka. He could use this for his novel. That had been the original idea. He'd wanted to come here for research and then talked Isaka into accompanying him. His friend really needed to get laid and Usami considered that a mission well accomplished. He had a feeling Isaka would be thanking Usami for talking him into coming.

Misaki was pushing back against him, matching Usami's thrusts. Something about the position didn't seem quite right to Usami. Most of the boy's body was hidden, draped over the table or hidden between it and Usami's body. He wrapped his arms around Misaki's chest and pulled back. Misaki gasped loudly as Usami sat on the chair. The boy's head rolled back against Usami's shoulder, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

He wriggled slightly, eliciting a delectable series of noises from Misaki as he pushed his own pants off and then lifted Misaki's legs to pull his pants off, leaving the boy naked and exposed in his lap. He hooked Misaki's legs over the arms of the chair, spreading his legs wide. Several of the watching crowd turned their eyes down towards Misaki's hips, focusing on the point where Usami's erection was buried inside of the boy.

Slowly, he started to move Misaki again. His hands gripped the boy tightly by the hips and lifted him enough that he could start to move his hips again. Hands and hips moved together, building back towards a pounding rhythm that had Misaki trembling against him. The boy's hands gripped the edges of the chair. His head fell forward and then he started moving, shifting his legs slightly so that he could help Usami move Misaki's body up and down.

He watched the boy eagerly, intrigued by the varied and often intense responses the boy had. His erection was already starting to return, pink flesh lifting to stand erect, bouncing lightly against his chest. He reached around and began stroking, grinning as Misaki gasped. The boy started speaking, repeating Usami's name over and over again like an erotic mantra. He started to slam his hips up harder, delighting in the way it made Misaki's breath hitch.

Misaki screamed Usami's name as he came a second time, tensing for a short moment and then collapsing bonelessly into Usami's lap. He slid his hand back to Misaki's hips and kept moving, still slamming into the boy for a few more minutes until he came as well. Judging by the expressions of some of their audience, he wasn't the only one.

His arms wrapped around Misaki's chest, but that was the most he moved them. He didn't want to take Misaki off of display just yet.

The boy's head turned towards him and he leaned down to pull Misaki into a deep kiss. Across from them, Isaka seemed to be doing the same as he sat in the blonde's lap.

After several minutes, Misaki began to squirm slightly. Usami broke off the kiss and smiled down at the brown-haired boy.

"Come home with me?"

Misaki blushed and shifted his legs off of the edges of the chair. He stared down at the floor for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Usami grinned widely. Now that he'd found this cute boy, he didn't intend to let him go.

*****

One thing was very clear to Isaka. He wanted to do this again with Asahina. He wanted Asahina in his bed tonight, and the morning, and for all the nights after. If it was possible to develop an addiction to a person, he'd just formed one. Asahina pulled away slightly to kiss his way down Isaka's neck. He didn't want this night to end.

"Take me home with you," Asahina said against Isaka's neck.

He felt his face blush. It was almost too good to be true. He glanced over his shoulder at Usami and found him similarly entangled. "Okay. Can you drive? He was my ride." He nodded towards Usami.

A carefully neutral expression settled over Asahina's face. "Your lover?"

He shook his head quickly. "Neighbor. We're not..."

A smile spread across Asahina's face. His hand stroked up Isaka's spine. "Shall we go then? I can think of a few things we could do. I assume you have a large bed?"

His blush deepened and he shivered with anticipation. "Yeah, I do."

He hissed slightly as he stood, finally sliding Asahina out of him. He was going to be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. Their crowd had started to disperse. A few of the lingering men turned away disappointed as Isaka started to pull on his clothes. He turned to Usami as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, Usami, I'm heading out."

Usami waved at him but didn't stop kissing his boy. Asahina's arm settled around his waist as they left the club.

He definitely owed Usami for this night. He was never going to argue with any of Usami's weird ideas again, and he was definitely going to come back, though he had a feeling that the next time would be with Asahina in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
